Universal Combat League
'The Universal Combat League '''which is much more commonly spoken of under its abbreviated name, '''The UCL '''is a professional Mixed Martial Arts televised program, and a multi billion dollar company that was founded on planet earth several dozen millennia ago, and his since flourished and grown into one of the most popular and loved professional fighting programs in the known universe, having both contestants and participants, as well as viewers and fans of all races and species tuning into to watch a display of sportsmanship which is broadcasted all across the known universe to a multitude of different galaxies both known and unknown. So long as they qualify in the basic entry parameters, almost any individual from any species are eligible to participate in the UCL, and can be drafted by the event officials and the current CEO of the UCL if they manage to catch the eye of said officials to fight in the league. Because of this, many fighters on an intergalactic scale train from a young age with the dreams of becoming a UCL superstar and fighting for honor, fame, fortune and prestige in the octagon. Currently there are several thousand UCL contestants whom are registered with the company and have a contract binding them to perform. They range from all kinds of races, humans, saiyans, namekians, androids, tuffles, just to name a few, and the UCL are always looking to hire the next big superstar who will make their ratings explode and give their loyal hardcore viewers an excellent show, bringing in the money, fame, and fortune for the company. History UCL Founding Underground Era UCL On Earth Interplanetary Expansion Intergalactic Expansion UCL In Modern Era Characteristics Weight Classes "Weight Classes" in this sense are actually an intentional misnomer. A UCL contestant isn't actually measured in how much they weigh at all, but rather, how much power they possess. As it is a universal trend to measure a combatants battle power and convert how much strength and energy they have into a numerical form, the term weight class in this sense simply refers to how much battle power that the contestant in question has. Their actual size and weight make no real impact or have an significance on what kind of opponent that they can face, thus every weight class in the UCL has combatants of all different shapes, sizes, ages, and builds, as the UCL doesn't actually make the weight of their signed contestants a problem, as it is the actual power level they possess which determines their weight class. Venue Locations Training Methods The Octagon Pay Per View Events Known Contestants Womens Division - Strawweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 10,000 to 20,000 Womens Division - Bantamweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 30,000 to 50,000 Mens Division - Flyweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 20,000 to 30,000 Mens Division - Bantamweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 20,000 to 50,000 Mens Division - Featherweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 50,000 to 100,000 Mens Division - Lightweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 100,000 to 350,000 Mens Division - Welterweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 350,000 to 500,000 Mens Division - Middleweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 500,000 to 750,000 Mens Division - Light Heavweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 750,000 to 1,000,000 Mens Division - Heavyweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 100,000,000 to 5,000,000 Mens Division - Super Heavyweight Class Contestants with battle power ranging from 5,000,000 to 15,000,000 Event Officials Octagon Announcers Octagon Commentators Octagon Referees Octagon Girls Rules & Regulations Requesite Techniques In order for a participant to qualify and become eligible for UCL signing, there are a number of techniques and skills that they must have a considerable grasp over. These are known as the requesite techniques. Every UCL fighter is capable of performing these techniques in some way or another, some are even masters of them. Being able to perform these fighting techniques are a must for all UCL combatants, and without the ability to use them, a person is ineligible for UCL drafting. *'Ki Manipulation '-- The contestant in question must be able to manipulate their own ki. This includes boosting the potency of their attacks, protecting themselves via ki condenstation, enhancing ones combat abilities such as their mental faculties and the sharpness of their senses, as well as number of other applications. *'Martial Arts Experience: 'The actual style, form, or discipline of martial arts is relatively meaningless, though it is heavily encouraged that an aspiring UCL combatant have at least a considerable amount of experience in martial arts and fighting techniques, lest they risk being severely injured. Actual mastery over a style helps a great deal. *'Power Up '-- Sometimes, in the UCL, the difference between one and ones opponent is quite enormous. Aside from training up ones own power and body in the months and weeks leading up to a fight, it is a must that a contestant be able to raise their battle power to close the distance between oneself and the opponent in question in terms of power. *'Power Down '''-- At rare times, UCL combatants can move up weight classes or move down weight classes. Therefore it is essential that combatants also be able to lower their power output with just as much skill as they might have in raising their battle powers to all new heights. Being able to power down is just as important as other requesite techniques. Fighting Rules Legal Fighting Styles Banned Fighting Styles Image Gallery Trivia *Obviously, the UCL is heavily based on and directly inspired by the UFC -- or "Ultimate Fighting Championship". Like the content that I've got planned for posting, the UCL will draw heavily upon real life influences but also be modified to fit a more extreme dragon ball and general science fiction setting, hence the addition of "super heavyweight" class and the possibility of even higher weight classes that I may add in future depending on how successful this article becomes, or if I desire it. *The UCL has potential to be a user collaborative effort, so if you want a fighter added to the roster which you've written, feel free to just go ahead them to the UCL, but do let me know that you've done so in the comments section of the UCL article so I know which character you've added. Also please note that if you do add a character, make them have a relatively large chunk of free time on their hands, UCL contestants are full time workers who dedicate their livelyhood to this sport, so if you do add a character, I either suggest that they are mostly retired characters or that you make something completely new. Category:Organization Category:Pages added by Fated Retribution Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon